smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Allura's Rival (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
That night, Smurfette, Eska, and Spiro noticed that Allura looked a little different than she did earlier that day. "Yeesh," Eska commented, "And I thought Allura ''cared ''about her looks." "Yes," Smurfette agreed, "And that Salena Smurf is really rude! Doesn't she know Papa Smurf doesn't tolerate rudeness in our village?" Spiro sighed, "Salena is a beauty though! But...she looked awfully familiar..." "Yea," Eska thought, "I can't put my finger on it though. But, I'm just glad Smurfette isn't wrapped up in this beauty thing." "Oh, of course not!" Smurfette denied, "I'd much rather focus on being kind and considerate than being beautiful. Though, looking nice has its perks!" "Kinda glad for that," Eska smiled at her. Back at the Smurfelli dome, Charming looked over at Allura and started laughing. "What's so funny?!" Allura scowled at him. "Your upper brows are looking feisty, aren't they?!" Charming teased. "Oh! My eyebrows are doing fine thank you very much!" Allura harrumped, "Maybe you should do something about that haircut!" Once again, those words brought on pimples on her face. That only made Charming laugh even more. "How rude!" Allura commented as she headed off to bed. Just then, she took a quick glimpse in the mirror and gasped, "On my Smurf! My face! My beautious face! Augh! My eyebrows! How'd they get so hairy so fast?! That's it! Tomorrow, I shall pluck them!" However, in the morning, each time she tried to trim them, they grew back. Allura stomped her foot in anger, "How else am I supposed to be beautiful with these caterpillar brows?!" Her other siblings seemed to notice, even Charming. "Hey, maybe you shall wait to see if they turn into butterflies!" Charming laughed, with Echo joining him. "You guys, stop!" Axel commanded them, "This is no time to joke around! I've been suspicious about this new girl." "Um...yea!" Allura angrily agreed, "She's tampering with my beauty!" "No, something different," Axel paced back and forth, "She's being kinda rude to the females of the village and seducing every male." "Gee, who does that sound like?" Astrid said sarcastically, motioning to Allura. "Plus, I'm really worried about her with Clumsy," Juliet toyed with her wavy brown hair, "She's been flirting with him the most." "Maybe we should go down there and check it out," Axel suggested, and the others agreed. When they headed down to the village, Allura immediately spotted Salena flirting with Clumsy and her sister's uncomfortable face. She decided then to confront her about the potion. "Hey!" Allura exclaimed, "I have a bone to picked with you!" "What kind?" Salena asked while pulling Clumsy closer. "First of all, stop messing with my sister's boyfriend!" Allura ripped Clumsy out of her grasp, which made her pimpled face clear again. Salena noticed and devised a plan while Allura was still talking, "Secondly, what potion did you give me?!" "Oh, just a potion to make you look more beautiful," Salena smirked, "If more beautiful meant so ugly your reflection wouldn't picture you." "What?!" Allura exclaimed again, "How dare you tamper with my everlasting golden glow! If you ask me, your face could use a tampering! It's so ugly, your sweat runs down the back of your head!" Her pimples came back. Salena smirked again, "Oh really?" "Yes!" Allura agreed, unknowingly helping Salena, "You're not even this close to being as beautiful as me!" Allura's hair became greasy, as as she began insulting Salena, more hairs showed up, buck teeth came in, and her nose grew to the size of a male Smurf's. "...And furthermore...!" "Shh! Do you see that?" Salena pointed towards the crowd of male Smurfs behind her, even Enamored, "Looks like I'm the most beautiful after all. Even your brothers seem to like me!" She pointed to them, "You have just made me the most beautiful Smurf in the village! And now, my troop will be coming to..."collect" them!" Allura gasped, "...You're....a red Smurf in disguise aren't you!" "I sure am!" Salome cackled, "I'm Salome, but your friends can't see that, so now, I'm taking them to meet with my red Smurf storm! Au revoir!" She motioned the Smurfs to follow her, leaving an ugly Allura to cry at the feet of the dirt. "My beauty is goooonnnnnne!" Previous Next Category:Allura's Rival chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story